Breaking Point
by demonic girl
Summary: Fixed chapter 3! reposted same thing..oopsTwo years after RFB. Faye has a huge bounty on her head but why? And Spike and Faye go on simple mission but it goes completely wrong! SxF sooner or later Please RxR
1. Introduction

D/C: Don't own CB.

Authors note: This is just an intro so if you like it and want more…then you should review and let me know what's up!!!

Breaking Point

Prologue

Another lazy day was coming to an end. The humming of the rusty fan above and the small murmur of the television set was all that could be heard. Oh and maybe the sound of a pan being sat down every so often, but that was only if you wore listening closely which no one was. No one was listening. Wasn't that how it had always been on the Bebop?

Jet was in the kitchen, occupying himself with the duty of preparing dinner for his crew. Crew. Now that's a hoot. Jet's crew, as they referred to themselves, was down to two. Three, if you count Ein. Stepping away from the stove briefly, Jet stepped into the doorway. His two crewmates where visible; Spike casually sprawled out on the yellow couch while Ed was a few feet away, occupied with something on her tomato. Ein was lying next to Ed, sleeping peacefully.

"Dinner's ready." Jet grinned as he untied his apron.

Ed's goggles where quickly removed from hair amber eyes and placed hastily on her mop of hair. Jumping up, she sprinted to the kitchen with her bare feet hitting the metal floor with a large thud. A brutally awoken Ein skipped at her heels, hoping to remind the little girl to get his food too.

Spike was slow to rise as he continued to flip through the channels. With Big Shots gone, not much was left to watch. Deciding to stop on the news, for lack of better options, Spike sat the remote down. With a smooth movement, Spike was off the couch, to the kitchen and on his way back. Ed and Jet where following closely behind Spike. Poor Ein was even with Spike's feet and high angry for not being feed.

Ed returned to her spot on the floor, sipping up the bell peppers while continuing to type away on her tomato. Spike also placed himself in his former spot. Jet took the sit across. All ate in silence. Jet was the first to speak.

"Ed, did you find any bounties?" Jet mumbled as he flipped the television screen to the channel that was programmed in with Ed's tomato.

"Ed." Spike growled as the screen continually flashed with vivid colors, accompanied by an unpleasant static noise.

"Ed is trying!" She announced as she hit a few more keys.

The screen cleared and a picture of an elder man appeared along with his information next to him.

"Nopey-dopey." Edward announced as she hit a key and the next bounty appeared on the screen. Edward repeated this process a few more times.

"Hold it, Edward." Jet ordered.

Spike's attention remained on his food as his ears perked up a little. It didn't want to miss any of the bounty information.

"It's Faye-Faye!" Edward howled.

"I'll be damned." Jet laughed as he looked at the price over Faye's head, fifteen million woolongs.

Spike stared up at the screen momentarily. It wasn't the same mug shot as before. This time Faye's short hair was pulled back with a few strands fell into her face. Her expression, to Spike's amusement, looked almost like a snarl.

"Looks like the minx hasn't changed, still getting into trouble." Jet stuffed his mouth with another bulky bite.

"At least she's wanted alive." Spike smirked.

"Faye-Faye!" Edward repeated.

"Lillard Thelm placed the bounty. Wondered what she did this time?" Jet continued to speak, mostly to himself.

"After her huge speech about how she was a different person and didn't need to deal with our lack of respect for her. Typical." Spike snorted as he repeated her words from a year ago.

"Faye-Faye! Where are thee?" Edward chanted.

"Are you locating Faye, Ed?" Jet raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't bring her back." Spike said; his toning lacking any power behind it.

"Faye-Faye is close!" Edward clapped her hands at her discovery. She was way too excited about locating Faye. Ed had returned to the Bebop six months ago and was wondering what had happened to Faye-Faye. Jet and Spike would only reply that she had one of her famous tantrums.

A giant smiley face devoured the screen as Edward used her skills to hack into Faye's ship's controls.

"Ed?" Jet questioned.

"Faye-Faye is on her way-way! Hoooray!" Edward stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Are we turning her in for the woolongs?" Spike asked innocently as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Spike," Jet began scolding but quickly changed his mind, "Well we could use the money." Jet rubbed his chin with his fingers briefly.

"Faye-Faye has land. Please unfasten all belts and pick up your belongings at the front door." Ed nodded her head when she finished her sentence.

A few seconds later, a very tired Faye came stumbling into the main room. Her eyes wore hidden behind giant white sunglasses as she stood motionless in the doorway, one of her white boots made a small tapping noise. One hand dangled limply next to her yellow shorts and red suspenders, which weren't in use, while her other hand played with the necklace just above her white tank top.

Jet and Ed's focus rested on Faye as well as Spike's attention once he reentered the room. They all waited silently for Faye to protest to her being here. None came. Instead she staggered the few more paces to the tacky couch and plopped down. The rest of the crew blinked a few times.

"Is she dead?" Spike questioned. To him that was the only plausible reason for her to not be mad as hell right now.

"She's snoring." Jet raised an eyebrow.

Ed took it upon herself to fling herself onto Faye's curled up form. This earned little response from Faye, only a small shove at Edward. With Ed off her, Faye took the liberty to stretch out. Faye's head rested underneath one arm rest while her feet dangled off the other, her white boots in tact.

Spike walked a few more paces and came to a stop behind the couch. With one swift moment he swiped Faye's short ponytail. Surprisingly she caught his wrist before he had finished.

"Stop. So tired." She moaned before releasing his hand.

"I say we take advantage of the situation and turn her in." Spike raised his too hands as to say 'why not?'

"Nice try, Spike-o." Jet murmured before walking down the hallway and to the kitchen.

Spike sighed and retreated to his room since his couch was in use. Ed remained in the room with Faye, once more looking through the bounties.

---

Please read and review. Also this chapter is just like setting the mood or whatever. I didn't go into great detail about the past but this is how it went:

Spike went off to fight Vicious, came back. Faye, Spike, and Jet stayed on ship about a year. Faye left, deciding she could do better (might do chapter) and then six months pass and Ed and Ein come back. Six more months pass and now that's where the chapter started. So its been like two years since the final episode.


	2. Episode One

D/C: Don't own.

Casino Scrape

"Here." Jet handed Faye a plate of bell peppers and beef. Of course everyone on the Bebop knew it was just bell peppers.

"Thanks." Faye muttered as she placed the plate in her lap to study it briefly, before digging in.

Spike, his own plate in hand, took the seat next to the now sitting up Faye. Jet, not left with much of an option, took the seat across from the two.

"It's alive." Spike grinned as he slurped up a bell pepper.

With her mouth full, Faye thought it easier to send a glare Spike's way then spit out a comeback.

"So you seem you've been busy, Faye. Whatcha being doing that completely wiped you out? You went and got yourself in trouble didn't you?" Jet asked, ignoring Spike's remark earlier. Sometimes he wondered about that boy's age.

"It's no fault of my own." Faye shrugged between bites.

"Yeah right." Spike snorted.

"Anyways, lunkhead, some guy thought he would be clever and put a hefty bounty on my head."

"Some guy? You don't know him? Is it because of your debts?" Jet piled on the questions, habit from his cop days.

"Well, you see I do know the guy and I guess I know why and it's not because of the debts," Faye mumbled, before she perked up slightly, "Speaking of my debts, boys, I paid them off."

Spike and Jet's mouths dropped slightly in disbelief. Spike was the first to recover from the shock.

"Let me guess, you stole the money?" Spike raised an eyebrow, "Hence the bounty." Spike shook his head in disapproval.

"Technically I didn't steal the money. It was rewarded to me." Faye put a finger up to her cheek as if she wore recalling the event.

"Rewarded to ya?" Jet scratched the back of his head lightly. Some how he doubted Faye was capable of doing anything that someone would actually want to reward her for it. Unless she knew she would get the reward and then she did the 'oh-so-noble' act.

"For my woes." Faye raised the back of her hand to her forehead as she titled her head back.

"You're woes." Spike snorted.

Faye quickly regained her composure and shot Spike the second nasty glare of the day.

"For your information, Mr. Know it All, it greatly hurt myself esteem to have been cheated on by my ex-husband!" Faye pointed an accusing finger at Spike, as if he wore the cheater.

"Ex-husband?" Jet questioned.

Spike just looked at Faye as if she were telling the biggest fib in the world.

"That's right. We got married, he cheated on me, and I got half of his fortune." Faye told a long story short.

"You robbed the guy!" Spike yelped. He could image the poor guy crying as he watched Faye walked away, smugly probably, with half of his life's earnings.

"No, I didn't. He said he loved me. He told his lawyer to give me whatever I asked for."

"And you asked for half?" Jet looked questionably at his female comrade.

"No, I asked for all but his lawyer objected so I settled for half."

"How kind of you." Jet laughed.

"Who was the poor sap?" Spike asked as he stuck a cigarette between his lips and quickly lit it.

"That still doesn't explain the bounty on your head." Jet added. 

Faye let out a low chuckle.

"Faye?" Jet gave her a stern look; one that warned her, 'you better not be bringing a whole lot of drama with you back on my ship'. Yep, that's what his look said to her.

"Well, it was kind of a scam. From the start I could tell this guy was a sap for me. So about a month after being married, mind you I already had the scheme figured out, I decided it was time to take action!" Faye slammed on fist onto her opened palm. She wrapped the open hand around the other and cracked her knuckles.

"Action?" Spike mused.

"I told a hooker I would pay her five thousand woo longs if she could get my husband to sleep with her. Thus she did and I caught them by 'accident.'."

Jet put a hand to his forehead. This woman could not be serious let alone for real. She was crazy! On the other hand, Spike found it quite amusing.

"It's actually a pretty good plan, for you Faye." Spike chuckled.

"It would have been perfect except he found out somehow. And now he is pissed. He wants his money back but it's already gone so not much I could do for him there. Then he told me if he couldn't have the money he wanted me back. I declined."

"And who is this guy exactly to be putting a fifteen million woo longs on your head?" Jet pondered.

"Remus Cercy."

"You're joking right? Not the son of Kreios Cercy?" Spike looked as if he wore about to choke Faye.

"Kreios Cercy? That's the leader of the Black Serpent Syndicate."

"Bingo, Jet. Remus is his eldest son." Spike informed.

Faye remained silent. Suddenly she felt like fleeing the room. The looks she was getting from Jet and Spike where confusing. They where somewhere in the range of 'We're going to lock you in the closet to keep you safe' and 'We're going to kick your ass of the ship so fast so your problems doesn't become ours'.

"Hey look on the bright side guys, my debts are gone. No more debt collectors bothering the Bebop."

"Jeeze, your right Faye. Now we will have bounty hunters and syndicate members knocking on our door." Spike spoke, his voice full of irritation.

"More like firing missiles at us." Jet corrected.

"Hey, I wanted alive, remember?" Faye reminded.

"Faye-Faye, whose Lillard Thelm person?" Edward appeared out of thin air practically.

"Ah, Ed! When did you get in here," Faye's eyes were wide with surprise but she quickly recovered, "Thelm is just a reject lackey for Remus."

"I have a feeling there's a storm brewing." Jet muttered as he and Spike lit another cigarette.

"Don't sweat it boys. Remus won't harm me. I wasn't lying when I said he was a sap for me." Although Faye wasn't so sure about Kreios, he had disliked her from the start. And with those thought pushed aside, Faye swaggered towards the bathroom to take a nice, probably cold, shower.

---

"Hey that's a pretty fancy casino!" Faye purred out as she peered over Spike's shoulder and to the screen.

"What a treat. While I'm catching the bounty, Faye will be gambling away the last of her woo longs." Spike smirked over his shoulder at Faye, whose face was still hovering over his shoulder.

"Please Spike, I know when its play time and business time. I was just saying it's a pretty high class place. In fact I don't even know if they will let you through the front doors." Faye put a finger up to her lip as if she where seriously pondering the idea.

"If they let you in, I'm sure I'll manage." Spike retorted.

"Can it you two. Ed tell those two screw ups the bounty's info." Jet ordered as he entered the room.

"Okay-dokey Jet-person. Mademoiselle Grace is her name, bring lots of pain is her cruel game." Edward spoke, the last of her words sounding almost cynical.

"Translation?" Faye raised an eyebrow.

"She likes to steal people's money and then blow them up. Bang, bang!" Ed smiled.

"Sounds like a boring bounty." Faye complained.

"Compared to your issues, I could see your point." Spike stood up, heading towards his spacecraft.

Faye was about to mention that Spike had plenty of his own issues, past and present, and he shouldn't threat over her little old problems. But she thought better of it. Well that and Jet got onto Spike.

"Spike, we agreed to leave Faye's issues on the back burner for awhile. So stop running your mouth off!"

With a proud smile, Faye headed down the hallway and to the hangar.

--

"I spotted her." Faye whispered to Spike over the ear piece.

"I see her too." Spike replied.

"Alright cowboy, go use your charm!" Faye gave Spike a pep talk, although her voice was hardly uplifting. It was more of a mocking tone.

Spike approached the black jack table Mademoiselle Grace was occupying. Upon taking the seat next to her and seeing her face up close, Spike had to bit on his lower lip to keep an unnecessary chuckle from escaping. This woman, who was in her early forties, had one to many botox injected into her pale face; her drawn on eyebrows where fiercely high on her forehead. Along with the defected botox, her makeup (not that Spike was an expert) was extremely scary.

"Hello." Spike found his charming voice and threw her on of his breath taking grins. Grace was not having it.

"Goodbye." She huffed into Spike's face. Spike turned his attention to the table, his ears still homing in on Grace's voice though. She was telling her friend how much she hated men. The wheels in Spike's head turned slowly and then a light went off. He excused himself from the table and with a small chuckle called out Faye's name into the microchip.

"Spike, what was that? I know you had no charm but that was just pathetic." Faye's voice laughed into Spike's ear. Spike's smirk remained.

"Oh I don't think this had anything to do with me. I think Mademoiselle Grace prefers someone with you features more. If ya catch my drift Faye." Spike's smirk grew as silence remained.

"Come again?" Faye asked dryly.

"Mademoiselle Grace likes to kiss girls." Spike put it lightly.

"Gross. Spike if you think I'm going to charm that old bat, you are dead wrong!" Faye all but screeched into the earpiece.

"Damn it, Faye! Shut up for a second. It's not like you have to kiss her, just get her to get awhile from the tables and to the bathroom or something."

"Hell no. I'm just going to go up there and shoot her ass!" Faye announced.

Just then Spike spotted Faye marching over to Grace. Spike went sprinting after her. Faye yanked Grace by her shoulder to face her. But before Faye could usher a word, Spike had one hand over Faye's mouth. He shot Faye a look before turning his attention to Grace.

"My wealthy friend, Faye, just wanted to get to know you better. If you know what I mean." Spike raised both eyebrows at the end of his question.

Grace looked Faye over and a slightly terrifying smile filled her overly puffed up lips.

"I do." Grace smiled.

Spike removed his hand from Faye's mouth, "See, Faye, I told you all you had to do was talk to her." And with that Spike took a few paces back.

"Hiya." Faye mumbled with a small wave at the platinum blonde in front of her. She was most defiantly going to kill Spike. Defiantly.

----

"Damn it Faye! All you had to do was get her semi alone." Spike cursed at Faye through the ear piece as he ran down the escalator, pumping into people without a care.

"Christ, Spike! She tried to stick her hand down my shorts! Of course I am going to pull out my gun." Faye fired back at Spike, also making a mad dash through the now panicked people.

Spike didn't reply. He had a visual of both Grace and Faye.

"She's not far ahead of you. Pick up the pace, Faye."

"I'm going!" And with that Faye tackled the blonde in front of her. Much to her dismay, it wasn't Grace on the ground, it was some hippy guy.

Spike nearly shot himself as he watched Faye tackle the wrong person. She had been so close. Damn woman. Spike jetted off the escalator and towards the entrance. Faye, who had collect herself, was now at Spike's heels. Both shot through the entrance.

"Where the hell did she go?" Spike hissed.

"How should I know? You're the one who saw her." Faye raised an eyebrow.

And as if she where right on queue, a new car (which had been on display in the lobby as a prize in the casino) came crashing through the giant class doors behind Faye and Spike, a crazed Grace behind the wheel. Glass shards flew through the air, violently stabbing whatever they landed on.

"Shit!" Spike was up and running towards the moving car.

Faye had another idea in mind the chasing after that car. With the touch of her bracelet, her Redtail zoomed in and came to an abrupt halt next to her.

With Faye in her Redtail, catching Grace suddenly became a lot simpler, although probably a lot more expensive for Jet. Poor guy.

---

"You nearly blew me up." Spike yelled at Faye.

"I had to catch Grace. It was a chance I was willing to take." Faye waved at a very pissed off, smoke covered Spike

"Well here is what's left of the bounty." Each received a thousand a thousand woo longs.

"You're joking right. That wasn't even worth it." Faye stood up from the couch.

"Maybe next time you'll remember that before you blow up the whole city." Jet roared.

Spike snickered.

"Quiet, Spike. If she hadn't done it, you would have." And with that Jet stomped off to attend to his Bonsai trees.

Both Spike and Faye blinked a few times.

"What's up his butt?" Faye raised an eyebrow.

Spike just shrugged. A few moments of silence passed by before each broke out into laughter.

"Maybe we should lay off the old guy." Spike choked out between laughter.

---

Please review let me know what you think about it! Ask me if you have any question comments or concerns about the story!


	3. Episode Two

"Finally, peace and quiet." Faye sighed as she closed her eyes. She lay on the yellow couch praying Ed would not follow her in here. She had been nearly asleep in her own room when Edward came bouncing in. Promising Ed she could stay in Faye's room as long as she didn't break anything. And with that Faye fled her own room.

'Only fifteen million? That's hardly worth the trouble.' Faye thought to herself, her eyes firmly closed.

Remus lost a whole lot more then that. On second thought, the bounty was probably not his idea. It was probably his fathers. Although from what Faye knew about the Black Serpent Syndicate, they had more issues then their pride being hurt by some woman. They had an insider in a leader position leaking out information to the ISSP and other syndicates. Faye was half surprised Kreios hadn't lined them all up and gone trigger happy. Kreios was a seriously scary man. Kreios's son, Remus, not so much. Not that Remus was a complete goof; he just had a huge weak spot which happen to be a purple haired woman.

"Don't move!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

Faye's eyes shot open. She was rather annoyed by the site; two old male bounty hunter, dressed in all leather, pointed guns at her.

"Come on boys, can't we make a deal?" Faye sat up slowly.

Both bounty hunters followed her movement with their guns.

"Sorry girl, but theirs no way you can bargain us out of fifteen million woo longs." The closet one said. His voice was thick with a hick accent.

"Stand up." The other one ordered. He had a Spanish accent.

Faye slowly did was she was told.

"Don't try anything funny. We got our guns aimed at you, honey." The hick stated.

"Oh, I wouldn't, Mr. Bounty Hunter." Faye smirked.

Faye made an unpleasant face as she came to her full height, her hands held up in surrender.

"What's wrong?" The hick asked.

"Well you see, I have an itch and I really need to get it."

"Don't listen to her." The Spanish bounty hunter ordered.

"Well if you won't let me get it, maybe you could get it for me, eh, cowboy?" Faye bit her lower lip to the hick. He was already half hers for the taking

"Well, guess there's not harm in that." The hick said with an evil smile.

"Thanks. It's my back. It itches." Faye pouted.

The hick quickly reached for Faye. His body smashed against hers as he went to scratch her. With her arms still held up, she looked over her shoulder and winked at the Spanish hunter. Before either cowboy could register what was happening, Faye had wrapped her arms around the hick, turned around and used his surprised body for a shield. It was a good thing because the Spanish man sent a bullet flying into the hick's right shoulder which should have been Faye. The hick cried out in pain as he fell to the floor with a thud. The Spanish man, with concern for his partner, had lowered his gun. Faye took this chance to pull out her own gun and shot the remaining man in his shoulder. He too went into a panic as he grabbed his shoulder.

"It's barely a wound." Faye muttered to the two men, "Quit crying."

Faye pulled two pairs of handcuffs off the Spanish pants and hand cuffed each to a metal pole in the ship.

"What's going on?" Spike rounded the corner. He had been rudely awoken from the sounds of guns firing. He was surprised at the sight of the two men chained to the ladder, each bleeding from their right shoulders.

"Your late, Spike." Faye growled.

"What are they doing here?" Spike pointed a finger.

"Bounty hunters, genius. I just want to know how the hell they got on this ship!" Faye lit a cigarette.

"Jet probably left the hatch open. He went to get some supplies." Spike shrugged.

"That's it. I'm paying Remus a visit!" With that Faye began to march towards the hangar.

"Hey wait. You just can't march into the syndicate and start demanding things." Spike followed Faye. Both ignored the cries of their prisoners.

"Why not? That's what you did?" She raised an eyebrow as she boarded her ship.

"Stop being difficult." Spike ordered. He copied her actions as he hopped into his own ship.

"You better not be following me, Spike." Faye said through clenched teeth.

Spike didn't respond.

"Fine. But if you go keep your big mouth closed." 

----

"This is the Black Syndicate Headquarters?" Spike looked the building up and down. Not that the building wasn't fancy; it was just small in comparison to the Red Dragons.

"This is Remy's building. He is just one of the three mini divisions of the syndicate. His dad's building, the main building, is on the other side of the planet, thank god." Faye stated as she marched up the stairs. Spike was at her heels.

"Oh." Was Spike's great answer.

"Hello, Ms. Cercy!" One of the lower level syndicate members greeted Faye as the walked through the front doors. Clearly he was out of the loop.

"It's Valentine now, Myles. Be a dear and tell Remy I am here to see him."

"Ms. Faye Cercy? Doesn't have a ring to it at all." Spike frowned as the man disappeared from the small main room.

"Remember what I said about you and your stupid mouth? Zip it." Faye glared at Spike.

Before Spike could answer, Remus and Myles walked through the doors.

Remy was six feet tall, aqua blue eyes, and rich brown hair that had a slight curl to it. He was a lean man, with a perfect tan. He wore black slacks and a solid black dress shirt. He had his sleeves pulled up to his elbows in a classy style, unlike Spike.

"Faye, my sweet! How are you?" Remy went up for a hug but Faye cut him short.

"Call off the bounty, Remy." Faye ordered.

"You know that's not my call."

"Make it your call. Tell your dad we worked it out." Faye ordered.

"What do I get out of this? A broken heart and an empty wallet?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

This earned a snort out of Spike.

Remy, who hadn't paid any attention to Spike before, was now glaring at him.

"And you are?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Spike."

"Spiegel?" Remy questioned.

"That's right." Spike tensed a little, not sure of what might happen next.

"Wow, it's a really honor to meet you! The man who took down the whole Red Dragon syndicate! That syndicate was causing nothing but trouble for us!" Remy reached out to Spike to shake his hand.

"Gr, thanks." Spike smirked proudly. He was never one to be rude to an admirer.

Faye rolled her eyes.

"Remy, focus. Call off the bounty or I am going to start making things very difficult for your syndicate."

"Sorry dear, but you are not going to scare this syndicate into anything." Remy let out a chuckle as he went to pat Faye's head, as if she were a child. She was also a head shorter then all the men in the room.

"Argh! Remy, this is why we would have never worked out! You're impossible! If you don't remove the bounty from my head, Spike here will bring back the Red Dragons and take care of you and your poor excuse for a syndicate!"

Spike eyes went wide at Faye's comment. But from all the shock Spike couldn't even muffle out a protest. Remy's smile quickly turned serious.

"That's a pretty heavy threat, Faye."

"Let's go, Spike." With that Faye grabbed Spike's hand and dragged him out the door.

"He wouldn't?" Myles looked over at his leader.

"No, I don't think he would." Remy replied. His tone did little to ease Myles.

---

"Are you insane?" Spike towered over the sitting Faye.

"I didn't hear you protesting while we wore in there." Faye was bored of this conversation.

"That's because I was in shock! I didn't know you where capable of saying something that stupid!"

"What are you worried for? It was just a threat to scare them. And it worked. They both nearly pissed themselves when I said that." Faye chuckled again at the thought.

"Now I'm linked to you! Now your troubles are my troubles!" Spike lit a cigarette.

"Relax cowboy. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Faye raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want me to answer that do you?" Spike smirked back.

"Whatever. It will be okay." Faye stood. She stretched before heading down the hallway to escape Spike and his pestering.

Spike took her place on the couch and settled for a nap.

--

"Spike, get in here!" Jet's voice boomed from the television.

"Huh?" Spike quickly appeared, dressed in only his sweats.

"The upped the bounty on Faye."

"Let's just turn her in."

"That's not the best part."

"They have a special going on. Catch Faye and her boyfriend, Spike Spiegel, double the money." Jet shook his head.

"I'm going to kill her." Spike stomped down the hallway to Faye's room.


	4. Episode Three

Episode Three

"Jet, why are we here?" Spike strolled out to the deck, coming to a stop next to his old comrade.

"Because I am tired of those damn cowboys raiding my ship all the time. My ship and I need a rest." Jet was long passed the annoyed stage with this issue of Faye's. He was down right pained. He had half a mind to give her to the syndicate, but his whole heart stopped that thought from actually occurring. Jet shook his head at himself, 'when had he become so soft.'

"Edward knows." Ed came bouncing up next to the two men. Ein scurrying at her heels as usual.

"Wha?" Jet was shocked. Had he said that last thought out loud? Surely not. He wasn't that old.

"Edward found the bad bounty! Jet-person, he is far, far away from where we are!" Ed screeched as she clung to Jet's metal arm.

"Speaking of where we are, what is this place the desert?" Spike studied their surroundings. Gritty sand surround the old ship and nothing was in view but a few, like maybe five, ugly little buildings.

"Ed we're putting the bounty on back burner." Jet informed Ed. Much to his pleasure, Ed retreated to the indoors.

Jet looked over to his lanky partner, "We're in a pretty much closed down ship stop on Earth. The only building open is the one of their. The ISSP shut this port down a long time ago due to illegal transporting."

"How long are we stuck here for?" Spike murmured as he lit his cigarette.

"Til either I figured out a plan or we run out of food. I am damn tired of repairing my ship to have those cowboys' blast holes in it! It ain't right." Jet clenched his hand as he spoke.

Spike held his tongue seeing that Jet was on a thin line right now. Spike too retreated back into the Bebop to leave the old man, outside and alone.

---

"Faye-Faye?" Edward knocked on the woman's door with great enthusiasm.

"Yeah?" Faye breathed out, no tone evident in her tone.

"Ed was wondering what Faye-Faye was up to? Is it something exciting?" Edward had cracked open the metal door halfway. She only dare poke her head in because previous experiences told her Faye might throw a shoe at her.

"Just reading, Edward, just reading." Faye spoke softly.

"Is something the matter with Faye-Faye?" Edward decided it was safe to come in. She pranced to the bed. With a small thud, Edward had quietly leap onto Faye's bed, careful not to land on the lying down Faye, and landed neatly in Indian style.

"It's Faye and nothing is wrong." Faye still did not look away from her book.

Edward sat in silence for a second.

"What's the book about? Aliens? Aircrafts? Space pirates? Vroom!" With each passing word Edward had become more and more energized.

"No." 

"Well what then Faye-Faye?" Edward crawled over to sit next to Faye's head.

"An ordinary woman sharing her story." Faye almost sighed out.

"Yuck, Faye-Faye! Boooooriiinnggg!" And with that Ed cart wheeled out of the room to bother someone else.

"Dumb kid." Faye muttered as she stood up to shut her door.

------

"Is Spike-person reading the same thing as Faye-Faye?" Edward magically popped up from behind the yellow couch.

"Doubt it." Spike sat the book down on his chest.

"Why is everyone reading?" Edward looked truly perplexed by the idea.

"What else is there to do? We are still stuck in this desert." Spike whined to Edward.

"It's only been a day Spike-person. It is not that bad. Ed kinda likes." Ed smiled brightly.

"Yeah, whatever." Spike stood up from the couch and headed to shower.

Ed jumped in Spike's place and grabbed her tomato from the table. That's when she noticed Ein sleeping at her feet.

"Ein, silly! I thought you wore still with Jet-person!" Edward paused for a moment, "Jet-person was too tired to talk to Ed! Faye-Faye was too sad to talk to Ed and Spike-person was to boring to talk to Ed! Ein can talk to Ed!"

Ein let out a small bark as he jumped on the couch next to Ed.

"Does Ein have something Ein needs to share?" Ed looked wide eyed at Ed.

Ein let out another bark.

---

Faye chunked the book at her door. Stupid woman; she had no idea how truly lucky she was! Faye took a giant swig of the bottle of cheap liquor next to her.

"I had it all. A long, long time ago." Faye sighed, looked at the bottle and decided on another swig.

Faye swished the bottle around and chugged some more. Only grimacing slightly, Faye whipped her mouth and continued her story.

"But Fate strolled in. 'Pardon me', it said in good nature, 'but I must take you from this life. Don't be sad, girl. I will still give you a second chance. Well yes you will miss your family, your friends, your materialistic things but I care not. What will your new life be like? Well you well be in debt, broke, and no one will love you. But you can earn it, if you don't screw it up.'" Faye stopped momentarily.

Faye brought the bottle back to her lips.

"Stupid fate." Faye mocked Fate's voice, well at least the way she would imagine it to be. And with that Faye stood up and retrieved her book. She needed a distraction.

---

Spike finished fixing his tie. Not that it mattered, he would probably only be taking a nap. Spike stared intensely at the photo frame that lay face down on his little table. Spike hadn't seen the photo the picture held in two years. Without realizing it, Spike was at the table. He held his breathe as he reached for the picture. With a smooth movement, the photo was in his hand and close to him. He laughed at himself for acting like this photo held something horrid and not his past love.

"It's been awhile since I've seen your face. I feel like I had almost forgotten what you looked like, almost." Spike spoke softly to the woman in the photo.

He placed the photo back on the table, upright, before exiting his room.

Spike was abruptly stopped as Faye stormed out of her room and stumbled into the hallway.

"You!" Faye narrowed her emerald eyes at him as she pointed a shaky finger at him.

"What?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Did you, hic, take my bottle of-drink, hic!"

Spike's peaked into Faye's room already seeing on empty bottle laying next to a few small boxes on her bed.

"Hey, idiot! I'm talking to, hic, you! Damnit, hic, these hiccups!"

"Nope. I saw Jet drinking one earlier." Spike lied. Spike felt slightly bad for lying about Jet, but Spike was curious and that was more important.

As soon as Spike saw Faye stumble down the hall, al most taking a tumble once, he made his way into her room. He couldn't help it; he had to see what was in the boxes.

In the thinner box held a large picture, a gold frame with looked to be diamonds surrounded it. But it wasn't the expensive frame that had Spike curious. It was the photo. He knew Faye had been married but seeing her in her wedding gown was a whole other shock. He turned his attention away from Faye and to Remus. Remus was Faye's husband, well ex. It was weird, especially after meeting Remus, to see the too in such a loving embrace but there they shared it.

Spike sat the big picture down as he took a seat on Faye's bed. In the other box, he realized, held small photos from Faye's wedding.

He flipped through them fairly quickly. Faye with Remy's family, Remus' father with a scowl on his face. Faye laughing with some girls by her side. The picture of Faye and Remus cutting the wedding cake made Spike pause. He barely recognized her in the picture. She looked so youthful, and actually happy. Spike switched the pictures. Spike paused once again a few pictures later. It was Faye and she was in a large room, looked like an expensive hotel room, wrapped in only a towel. Her hair was a little longer in the picture and you could tell it was wet, as with her skin. That's when he noticed the feet in the picture. The picture, Spike realized, was taken from a bed. This was a picture from their honeymoon.

"Those must be Remy's big, ugly clown feet." Spike muttered as he thought about switching the pictures. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, Faye could be less clothed.

Before Spike could make up his mind, his decision was made as an annoyed Faye appeared in the door way.

"Spike! You nosy dope!" Faye grabbed the photos out of Spike's hand.

"You should leave your door open." Spike said, still comfortably sitting on Faye's bed.

Faye ignored Spike's comment as she dropped to the seat next to him. She tossed the photos back into the box and picked up the large picture. Both Spike and Faye stared at the photo in silence for a few moments.

"I should have never married the guy." Faye finally spoke.

Spike looked at her but didn't speak.

"I'm going to tell you the truth, I am drunk and that is the only reason I am telling you this." Faye's eyes widened as she turned to Spike wide eyed to make sure he understood that little fact.

Spike chuckled, "Understood."

Faye bit her lip for a moment and after a tiny sigh spoke. "I am crazy. I scam a guy to get his money, go to great lengths mind you and what do I do? I fall in love. I picture myself having kids and be all motherly and what not. Even with all my lovely dovely thoughts in mind I go and finish the scam. Part wanting it to work, partly hoping it would fail. It was a lose, lose situation. He broke my heart when he cheated though." Faye whispered the last part.

Spike at the moment was thinking he didn't want to be her priest and listen to her conversion but he could find the heart to tell her to can it.

"He was perfect. He had money, looks, personality. He cooked and cleaned. He was a wonderful kisser, even better in bed. Oh we would just sit at home, he would call in at the office, and we would sit and do it the whole day. Only stopping to eat food of course! What good food" Faye smiled at the memory.

Spike grimaced at Faye's memory.

"I don't want to here anymore." Spike spoke some what harshly.

His tone didn't go unnoticed.

"Your jealous!" Faye giggled as she inched her Faye closer to Spike. Spike turned his head to face her.

"You wish."

They held eye contact. Almost nose to nose, they dared each other to do something. And then Faye pulled away.

"It's okay to get jealous, cowboy. It doesn't mean you like me." Faye said with almost a hurt tone in her voice. With that she walked down the hall and towards the shower.

"Maybe not. But it means I care too much." He muttered harshly. He berated himself for ever wandering into her damn room. As he stood up to leaver her room, he pictured the photo of Faye wrapped in a towel standing before Remy. Spike knew what would have happen next that night and those images wore the ones burned into his brain.

Note: sorry seemed rush, it was! Lol. I haven't had much time. Review and let me know how you like! To sappy?


End file.
